Crappington
Crappington is an Upcoming American adult 2D-3D animated sitcom created by Conrad Vernon and Adam Campbell-Sing (Of The Muddles And Crystals Fame) for Cartoon Network. Intended for mature audiences, the show has become famous for its crude language and dark, surreal humor that lampoons a wide range of topics. The ongoing narrative revolves around four Kids—PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, Zowie Devlin and Robert "Big/Regular Rob" Tenorman—and their bizarre adventures in and around the fictional Michigan city. Characters Main Characters *'PuffPuff Humbert' (Voiced by Adam Campbell-Sing, Seasons 1-Present main) - Is one of the main central characters of the show. Puff is 11 years old and is a normal, average, American, mixed-up kid. He is a Fifth-grade student who commonly has extraordinary experiences not typical of conventional small-town life in his hometown of Crappington. In many episodes, Puff contemplates ethics in beliefs, moral dilemmas, and contentious issues, and will often reflect on the lessons he has attained with a speech that often begins with "You know, I learned something today...". *'Lance Patrick' (Voiced by Tom Kenny, Seasons 1-Present main) - Is one of the main central characters of the show. Lance is 10¾ years old as is portrayed as the smartest of the group, and the only one to be Jewish (With his friends being Roman Catholic). In earlier seasons, He had a crush on Zowie Devlin, one of the members in Puff's party, until Zowie broke up with Him in the season 7 episode "Rasins". In the Season 11 finale "The List", Zowie and Lance reconciled their relationship. As of late Season 4, He had developed a punishing rivalry with Big Rob, For calling Lance a Jew in most episodes. *'Zowie Devlin' (Voiced by Michele Knotz, Seasons 1-7 and 11-present main, Seasons 8-11 reccuring) - Zowie is the youngest member in Puff's party at 9 years old and the only girl in it as well. Zowie is pictured as intelligent, cute, feminine, and sassy. She had a crush on another member in Puff's team, Lance, until She broke up with him and started dating Tobias in "Rasins". Ever since she remained a background character in most episodes, resulting in Puff's fiancé Teri Collins to join Puff's team. This was intact until "The List" when She and Lance reconciled their relationship. This was verified in Season 12's "Thor's Attraction" when Lance partnered up with her for the field trip aboard Thor's ship, Beliskiner. *'Robert "Big/Regular Rob" Tenorman' (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Season 1-5 and 7-present main) - Is one of the main central characters of the show. Rob is the oldest (and suprisingly the smallest) in Puff's team at 12 years old, and is Supreme Champion (Formerly Champion) of the Asgard High Council. His main weapon is Thor's Hammer, which He obtained from Thor (while Thor was still in his captive Viking forme) while in a Cimmerian cave in the Season 1 episode of the same name. He remained a vital part in the show until "Meridian", where He ascends to a high pane of existence. He returned as a series regular in Season 7's "A Tenorman Homecoming" He ordered The Elder Gods to grant Him a forceful de-ascension, and rejoins the team for the rest of the series. Supporting Characters Humbert Family Patrick Family Devlin Family Tenorman Family Sneedly Family Crappington Elementary School Students *'Melvin Sneedly' (Voiced by Tara Strong, Seasons 2-5 and 6 Episode 7-present recurring, Season 6 Episodes 1-6 main) - Melvin is a Larvitar who is the school brainiac and Rob's best friend and confidant. He is also the one that gets hurt the most (much like Kenny's deaths in South Park) such as getting stomped on by Toad with his fertilising foot (A running gag). After Rob spared his life for his ascension in "Meridian", He fills in for Rob for a remainder of the sixth season, which was cut short until he joined the Goa'uld as the title villain in "Havik Jr.", which led to Tweek filling in for him from "The Simpsons Already Did It" to "Thor's Disclosure", Toad filling in for Tweek from "Around The Whirlpool" to "The Ultimate Punishment", And Tweek filling in again from "Frozen On Thier Tracks" to "Red Sleigh Down". However in "A Tenorman Homecoming", Melvin's Havik Jr. persona was destroyed by Rob using his newfound ascended power and rejoined Mr. Brown's class alongside Rob, who rejoined Puff's party. *'Teri Collins' (Voiced by Abigail Gordon, Seasons 1-7 and 11-present reccuring, Season 7-11 main) - Teri is a female Teddiursa who is Puff's love interest and student body president of Crappington Elementary. She is pictured as very sweet and kind, and always gives good advice. Despite being in the girl's clique, She tends to hang out with Puff and his friends more. She enjoys cheer leading, singing and playing with forest animals. She ultimately joins Puff's team in "Smells Like Team Spirit", following Zowie's breakup with Lance in the previous episode. She continued to serve Puff and his friends for Seasons 8, 9, 10 and 11 for when Puff let her go in "The List" in case of Zowie's return to his party. *'Tobias Wilson' (Voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison, Season 1-present recurring) - A Hitmontop who considers himself a heavily-built jock, whom actually is quite puny. Like Lance, He has a crush on Zowie, which he finally got to be his girlfriend after Zowie broke up with Lance in "Rasins". This was short-lasted for when Zowie reconciled her relationship with Lance in "The List". In the aftermath, he is hinted to have a crush on Lance's younger sister, Karen, as revealed in Season 14's "You Have 0 Friends". *'Toad Sanderson' (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Season 1-6 Episode 10 and Season 7-present recurring, Season 6 Episode 11-15 main) - A Palpitoad who is very rude and vulgar in nature. He has the ability to use his legs as arms, extend his tongue to an incredible length to use it to fire five mud blobs, and to fertilise is foot to make it a little bigger to stomp foes. In Season 9's "Follow That Egg!" Toad and Swaddle were paired together for the project and kissed while decorating their eggs, and they were together again Season 12's "Thor's Attraction" for when they holded hands on the field trip, hinting that they might have a crush on eachover. *'Dwebble Pebble' (Voiced by Kwesi Boakye, Season 1-present reccuring) - Dwebble is a very shy and fragile student of Mr. Brown's. He is very good at digging holes as revealed in "An Elephant Makes Love To A Cow" and has very durable webbing skills. His best friend is Skipper, a Jaffa He helped Puff and Rob free while inside a Cimmerian cave as of "Thor's Hammer". Starting with the Season 9 premiere "Dwebble's Fancy New Shell", he now has a "Spiral Shell" on his back, replacing the "Stone Shell" which he formerly had in earlier seasons and at the beginning of the episode where an angry Toad broke it. *'Skipper' (Voiced by Tom Kenny, Season 1 Episode 5-present reccuring) - A quiet and energetic Jaffa kid from the safe world Cimmeria and Dwebble's best friend. He does the scouting work for Crappington Elementary and while on missions. He can be very impatient to follow an order at times (for when he was impatient to escape the cave that he was all alone in "Thor's Hammer"). *'Adam Ewing' (Voiced by Nika Futterman, Season 1-present reccuring) - An American Sentret Notary with the traits of the real Adam Ewing from David Mitchell's 2004 novel Cloud Atlas. He is only friends with the Asgard scientist Heimdall and the Gelopian exchange student Goop, since he is disliked by his other friends. He plays a major role in Season 3's "The Pacific Journal Of Adam Ewing", which tells the same story from his story arc in the Cloud Atlas novel, where he was poisoned by Dr. Henry Goose while travleling on a ship in 1849 and about his escape through time to the city of Crappington prior to the events of the series. *'Clyde Donovan' (Voiced by Lisa Ortiz, Season 1-present reccuring) - A Quilladin who considers himself one of the sexiest kids in school. He is sometimes the first to hear about Goa'uld attacks and can always be eager to help Dr. Fraiser. *'Dr. Janet Fraiser, P.H.D.' (Voiced by Alicyn Packard, Season 1-present reccuring) - Mr. Brown's T.A., class member and School CMO. She is an accident-phrone, which can rather be done during an experiment (Another running gag). Rob and Melvin are her apprentices. Also, She bears a striking visual simularity to The Mr. Men Show character Little Miss Whoops. *'GLIT-79, '''Or '''Gollet '(Voiced by Kerry Shale, Season 1-8 and 10-present reccuring, Season 9 main) - A cybernetic espionage bot and the only genderless species in Crappington. It is mostly seen with Dr. Fraiser in the school lab, helping her with her experiments. It can also transform into 75ft fighting bot, as revealed in the episode "Mecha-Utonatron-X 95000". It also joined Puff's party just for Season 9. *'Goop' (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Season 2 Episode 6-present reccuring) - A Gelopian exchange student who debuts in the Season 2 episode of the same name. He loves to eat, and is always happy when he sees or eats curry rice. He is one of Adam Ewing's only friends. Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Crappington Townsfolk Goa'uld Asgard Production Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 '''Note: '''Big Rob does not appear in this season following his ascension in Season 5's "Meridian". So his duties are taken over by Melvin Sneedly (Episodes 1-6), Tweek Tweak (Episode 7-10 and 16-20) and Toad Sanderson (Episode 11-15). Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Crappington